


Tea soon?

by Crazymoonlight



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: After Trespasser, Dragon 4ge Day, F/M, Lucid Dreaming, Tea soon?, The Fade, Trespasser
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21524839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazymoonlight/pseuds/Crazymoonlight
Summary: Tempo dopo lo scioglimento dell'Inquisizione, Ellana Lavellan e il suo gruppo hanno trovato un nuovo rifugio in cui lavorare insieme per salvare il mondo dal pericolo incombente. Ellana ha provato innumerevoli volte a cercare Solas, al fine di fargli cambiare idea e permettergli di redimersi, ma invano. Non si sarebbe mai aspettata che sarebbe servita una semplice occasione come il suo compleanno per avere delle novità inaspettate ed interessanti...
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas





	Tea soon?

**_ Tea soon? _ **

  
  
_**E**_ llana armeggiò con il suo braccio meccanico, ancora una volta. Stava diventando un'abitudine quasi nervosa, ma non poteva farci niente: era solita provare delle fitte persistenti ogni qualvolta si preparava una tempesta, il che non era raro in quella regione. Dopotutto le Montagne Gelide si chiamavano così per un motivo; venti glaciali e mal tempo erano all'ordine del giorno e l'umidità nelle stanze sotterrate dalla neve non facevano che peggiorare la situazione. Massaggiò con cura la carne nel punto in cui si collegava col suo arto artificiale, esaminando attentamente il lyrium che vi circolava all'interno e che le permetteva il movimento. Sebbene Dagna le avesse spiegato più volte il suo funzionamento, ancora non si capacitava di come fosse possibile comandare una parte del corpo _non sua_ con la mera forza del pensiero. Forse il fatto che fosse una maga aiutava il processo: mantenere la concentrazione e dare pieno potere alla sua mente, in fin dei conti, erano la sua specialità.

Riprese a dare attenzione alle missive che erano state impilate sulla scrivania. Pensava che sciogliendo l'Inquisizione avrebbe avuto meno lettere da leggere, meno richieste da soddisfare, meno informazioni di cui tenere conto… invece si sbagliava di grosso e ogni giorno veniva sommersa da rapporti e relazioni su ciò che accadeva nel resto del Thedas. Forse anche in passato la situazione era stata la stessa, ma c’erano stati Josephine e altri diplomatici ad occuparsene, mentre lei veniva mandata a destra e manca a risolvere i problemi del mondo di persona. Adesso, nelle sue condizioni… faticava ancora ad ammettere, e con non poca rabbia, che non sarebbe stata di alcuna utilità, per cui cercava di aiutare quanto poteva dalle retrovie. Secondo alcuni faceva anche troppo; persino Cullen l'aveva rimproverata e, se era arrivata a sentire una ramanzina in proposito da lui, che spesso e volentieri si sfiancava per amor del dovere, allora la situazione doveva essere davvero grave. Più volte l'avevano trovata addormentata alla scrivania, reduce da una nottata di duro lavoro o in cui aveva tentato in ogni modo di tenersi occupata pur di _non sognare_ ; il cibo le veniva portato direttamente lì o avrebbe dimenticato anche di nutrirsi, anche se il più delle volte i piatti venivano ritrovati intatti e il cibo freddo. Erano giorni che non usciva alla luce del sole, a respirare un po' di aria fresca…

Sapeva che tutto ciò era a dir poco ironico. Un tempo avrebbe mal sopportato l'essere reclusa tra quattro mura, troppo abituata a stare all'aperto, tra gli alberi e la calda erba, mentre adesso era rintanata sotto terra senza potersi muovere granchè. La parte più assurda era che si trovava tra le macerie di Haven, nei sotterranei della Chiesa dove era nata l’Inquisizione. In seguito al Sacro Concilio lei e i pochi fedeli che le erano rimasti avevano dovuto cercare un posto in cui agire, lontani da infiltrazioni e altre macchinazioni: Skyhold non era più un rifugio sicuro. Nessuno si sarebbe aspettato di tornare nel luogo in cui tutto aveva avuto inizio, soprattutto perchè ormai tutti credevano il villaggio sepolto dalla neve da anni... Un tempo quelle stanze erano servite da celle e lei stessa era stata tenuta prigioniera lì, dopo l’esplosione del Conclave, poiché considerata colpevole di quella disgrazia. Lì, proprio al centro della stanza, Cassandra e Leliana l’avevano fatta circondare da guardie ed interrogata, nel tentativo di estorcerle una verità che non sapeva di possedere e che era stata relegata in angoli remoti della sua mente. Sul misero giaciglio di paglia, dietro le sbarre arrugginite e incrostate di sangue, aveva lottato tra la vita e la morte, a causa dell’Ancora che le aveva marchiato in modo permanente la mano sinistra. Era sopravvissuta solo perchè _lui_ l’aveva salvata… Ai tempi era rimasta affascinata dalla sua conoscenza e dalla sua esperienza, al punto da prendere per oro colato tutto ciò che le raccontava. Quanto era stata ingenua a credere che fosse solo un mago molto esperto nelle arti curative e nelle antiche leggende del suo popolo! Se avesse capito sin da subito ciò che si celava davvero dietro il suo aspetto da eretico vagabondo e dietro le sue parole elusive, forse, adesso…

I suoi pensieri furono interrotti da un deciso bussare alla pesante porta di legno che la separava dal corridoio che portava al piano superiore. Strabuzzò gli occhi stanchi per la sorpresa: era notte fonda, il giorno doveva essere ormai già terminato. A farle compagnia c’era solo la luce tremula delle candele, ormai consumate a metà. Chi poteva mai cercarla a quell’ora…?

Guardandosi nervosamente intorno, come per assicurarsi che fosse tutto al proprio posto, si schiarì la gola ed intimò: «Avanti!»

La porta si spalancò con un rumoroso cigolio ed Ellana vide l’ultima persona che avrebbe voluto incontrare e che, allo stesso tempo, desiderava di più. Solas si ergeva sulla soglia con la sua solita posa austera, anche se aveva lasciato da parte la pesante e regale armatura da condottiero per indossare vesti umili e quasi anonime, proprio come era solito fare quando tutti lo credevano un semplice apostata. Sembrava sorpreso quanto lei di trovarsi in quel luogo: il suo sguardo si spostava frenetico per la stanza, studiando con curiosità e soddisfazione il modo in cui era cambiata dall'ultima volta in cui vi aveva messo piede. 

Ellana non si lasciò ingannare dalla sua aria di innocenza e dal fatto che non l’avesse ancora attaccata - _l’aveva trovata, sapeva dove si nascondevano, erano in pericolo_ -. Afferrò di corsa il suo bastone e glielo puntò contro; scariche elettriche violacee iniziarono a formarsi sulla gemma che faceva da catalizzatore posta all’estremità del legno, pronte a colpire il bersaglio.

«Cosa ci fai qui? Come mi hai trovata?» ringhiò, furiosa.

Finalmente lui posò gli occhi su di lei e la sua espressione si rilassò, come se solo in quel momento avesse notato la sua presenza. 

«Ellana...» sospirò e l’elfa rabbrividì. Quanto a lungo aveva voluto ascoltare il suono della sua voce… Quanto a lungo lo aveva inseguito nei meandri più oscuri dell’Oblio, solo per vederlo scomparire nel momento esatto in cui credeva di averlo raggiunto? Ritrovarselo di fronte, così, all’improvviso… Puntò gli occhi dritto nei suoi, anche se non credeva avrebbe retto a lungo il peso del suo sguardo, e rafforzò la presa sul bastone, come per farsi forza. Solas seguì i suoi movimenti e solo allora parve accorgersi di avere un’arma puntata contro. Sollevò con deliberata lentezza le mani in alto, per mostrarle che era disarmato. _Come se avesse avuto bisogno di qualcosa per distruggerla_ , pensò lei con amarezza.

«Non intendo recar alcun danno.» spiegò lui con cautela, arrischiandosi a fare un passo in avanti. Ellana lo tenne d’occhio, sospettosa, ma lo lasciò fare. «Frena il tuo spirito. L’Oblio sta reagendo sensibilmente alle tue emozioni. Sei al sicuro, qui.»

A quelle parole, un’ondata di comprensione la investì. _Era un sogno, dunque_. Doveva essersi addormentata di nuovo senza volerlo, questa volta senza neanche notare alcuna differenza nel passaggio tra veglia e incoscienza. D’altronde c’era da aspettarselo: i sogni con lui erano sempre così vividi, così lucidi, da non percepire alcuna stranezza, da sembrarle reali. Sapeva che lui, se gli avesse esposto tali considerazioni, le avrebbe risposto che erano persino più veri dei giorni che viveva nel mondo da svegli. Ciononostante, anche se lui avesse riconosciuto il luogo in cui si trovavano, non avrebbe potuto stabilire con certezza dove si fosse rifugiata davvero nella realtà. Per quel che ne sapeva, poteva benissimo essere stato solo la memoria di un luogo condiviso a farli apparire in quelle segrete, e non la sua posizione reale. L’Oblio era volubile, si adattava alle pulsioni, ai sentimenti e ai ricordi dei suoi ospiti con sorprendente elasticità, cambiando continuamente forma, per meglio accomodarsi… Lui stesso in passato le aveva spiegato che, essendo Haven un luogo importante per lei, l’avrebbe sempre richiamata, in qualche modo. Non c’era da preoccuparsi, gli altri sarebbero stati al sicuro. 

A quei pensieri si calmò e, come per magia, la tensione che stava accumulando si disperse in un istante. Persino l’atmosfera, che al suo arrivo si era fatta più buia e pressante senza che se ne rendesse conto, parve distendersi e rilassarsi. Allentò leggermente la presa ed abbassò il bastone, anche se continuò a tenerlo d’occhio, come un animale messo alle strette contro un muro e pronto ad attaccare per proteggersi. Solas chinò il capo in un tacito segno di ringraziamento e si avvicinò ulteriormente alla scrivania. 

«Gentile da parte tua mostrarti, dopo essermi sfuggito così a lungo.» gli sibilò, distogliendo lo sguardo. Era strano riversargli contro tutta la frustrazione che provava: in fondo sapeva che non avrebbe mai potuto odiarlo, che averlo così vicino era ciò che più desiderava da molto, moltissimo tempo. Si detestava per il modo in cui il suo animo era combattuto. Avrebbe voluto sfruttare l’occasione nel modo giusto, invece di schernirlo o iniziare liti inutili. Solas, tuttavia, incassò il colpo senza alcuna reazione apparente e senza abboccare alla sua provocazione: «Non era il momento adatto. Ormai deve essere giunta l’ora… Il tuo compleanno è un’occasione importante. Desideravo porgerti i miei auguri e questo era l’unico modo per vederti in totale sicurezza. C’è una cosa che volevo condividere con te, anche se solo per qualche attimo.»

Mettendo bene in mostra le mani, così che lei potesse controllare ogni sua mossa, eseguì dei piccoli ed eleganti gesti con le dita e, in uno sbuffo verde, qualcosa comparve sulla scrivania: una tazza piena di una bevanda fumante e dorata. Il suo odore era talmente intenso che fu certa che al mattino ne avrebbe serbato chiaramente il ricordo.

«Non prendermi in giro. Questo è tè.» sbuffò Ellana. «Lo hai sempre detestato. E ora disturbi i miei sogni dicendomi di voler… cosa? Berlo con me? Vedo solo una tazza, tra l'altro, e noi siamo in due.»

Gli lanciò un’occhiataccia e lo osservò nella sua interezza. Solas aveva un sopracciglio alzato e gli angoli delle sue labbra erano appena appena sollevati in un accenno di un sorriso. Non dissipò i suoi dubbi, ma ricambiò lo sguardo con gentilezza, come se fosse in attesa di qualcosa. Ellana era giusto sul punto di dirgli di farla finita con i suoi trucchetti e i suoi misteri, di parlarle chiaramente per una buona volta, quando all’improvviso sgranò gli occhi, incredula, per la supposizione che le era appena venuta in mente. 

«Aspetta… Non ti è mai piaciuto il tè perché ti ha sempre tenuto sveglio, allontanandoti dall'Oblio. Se è vero che lo hai portato per il nostro incontro e questo sogno non è un inganno… mi stai forse proponendo di vederci da svegli? In carne e ossa, intendo?»

Solas, che aveva incrociato le mani dietro la schiena mentre ascoltava, annuì. 

«Corretto.» le concesse, ed Ellana percepì una punta di orgoglio nella sua voce, ma poi, come un fulmine a ciel sereno, la sua espressione si fece d'un tratto sofferente.

Si mosse verso di lei e questa volta Ellana non fece nulla per ostacolarlo, lasciando da parte la pretesa di volerlo lontano, profondamente colpita da quella rivelazione. Quando avvicinò il volto al suo, lei puntò gli occhi nei suoi e lasciò che la sua immagine la abbeverasse, come se fosse stata una donna assetata che aveva appena scorto un'oasi nel deserto dopo aver vagabondato senza meta per tempo immemore; quando lui le prese con delicatezza la mano destra e incrociò le dita con le sue, lei non la ritrasse.

«So che non posseggo il diritto di chiederti nulla, neppure il perdono per la mia incapacità di starti lontano… ma non ho resistito. Questi cinque anni sono passati come un istante, nel mio cuore, eppure tale occasione rappresenta comunque un valido motivo per celebrare. Vorrei farlo insieme, ma solo se me lo concederai, Ellana.»

Ellana rimase immobile, incerta su cosa rispondergli, su cosa fare, su come reagire.

«Sono disposto persino a bere altro tè per assicurarmi di essere sveglio, se necessario.» aggiunse Solas in un tentativo di scherzo, che però non servì affatto ad alleggerire la situazione.

Continuarono a fissarsi, a studiarsi in silenzio, alla ricerca di qualcosa, per quella che parve un'eternità o un battito di ciglia, Ellana non avrebbe saputo dire la differenza. Troppo presto lui sciolse la presa e staccò lo sguardo da quello di lei, allontanandosi verso la porta con le spalle incurvate verso il basso.

«Aspetta!» quasi gridò Ellana, quando pensò che ormai fosse troppo tardi per bloccarlo, scaraventando la sedia a terra nella foga di raggiungerlo.

«Al quarto tramonto di Cassus segui l'ululato dei lupi. Ti guideranno da me in totale sicurezza. Io sarò da solo, ad aspettarti, se vorrai.» le spiegò lui, fermandosi con una certa esitazione. Poi, voltandosi per un'ultima volta e rivolgendole finalmente un sorriso sincero, intonò: «Ci vediamo per un… tè, presto?»   
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Note dell'Autrice: Sembra proprio che basti che la BioWare sospiri appena, per farmi salire l'hype a mille. Questa storia è frutto dell'immagine che è stata rilasciata in occasione del quinto compleanno di Dragon Age Inquisition e che, come molti hanno ipotizzato in giro sul web, potrebbe essere l'indizio per un annuncio imminente -Tea(ser) soon?-, che potrebbe avvenire il 4 dicembre.  
> Spero di non essere delusa dall'attesa e che sapremo qualcosa di più sul nuovo capitolo di questa saga! Nel frattempo la mia mente ha partorito di getto questa piccola one-shot, che ho deciso di pubblicare... devo distrarmi in qualche modo, mentre attendo, dopotutto.
> 
> Alla prossima!
> 
> -Crazymoonlight


End file.
